Nobody's Perfect
by Penguin402
Summary: Summary inside explains everything. BlainexRachel Blanchel FinnxMercedes Finncedes Kurt Written by Me and ashurikun.
1. Where it all began

Summary: This is a fanfic about Blaine questioning his sexuailty after kissing Rachel the second time. Finn is also a murderer and Mercedes is in love with him. Kurt is upset about Blaine breaking up with him. I wrote the Blaine and Rachel and Finn and Mercedes parts. My friend ashurikun wrote the Kurt parts. We both came up with idea.

Chapter One: The Party:

Rachel Barbara Berry decided that her and the rest of The New Directions should have a party. She throws the party at her house while her dads' are away on a business trip. Puck brings some alcohol and everyone but Kurt got drunk.

"Let's play spin the bottle" Rachel screams.

Quinn went first and landed on Sam. She gave him a kiss. Then Rachel went and landed on Blaine.

"This is outstanding!" Kurt said.

Rachel kisses Blaine with so much passion. The kiss goes on for a minute.

"I think we've seen enough!" Kurt said.

"Your face kissed awesome! I think I found a new duet partner!" Rachel said.

They sing Don't you want me By The Human League.

A few days later Rachel calls Blaine and tells him to meet her at The Lima Bean. He does and while in line Rachel kisses him.

"So how was that?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I'm 100% gay." Blaine said.

Rachel leaves crying. Blaine realizes that maybe he liked the kiss. He tries to call her but all he gets is a voicemail so he leaves a message saying to meet him at Dalton in a couple of days.

A couple of days later she meets him at Dalton. Blaine begins to sing Working My Way Back To You By: The Spinners with the help of The Warblers.

Ooh, ooh-ooh

I'll keep working my way back to you, babe

With a burning love inside

Yeah, I'm working my way back to you, babe

And the happiness that died

I let it get away (Do-do, do-do-do)

Been payin' every day (Do-do, do-do-do)

When you were so in love with me

I played around like I was free

Thought I could have my cake and eat it, too

But how I cried over losing you

See, I'm down and out

But I ain't about to go living my life without you

Hey, every day I made you cry

I'm paying, girl, till the day I die

I'll keep working my way back to you, babe

With a burning love inside

Yeah, I'm working my way back to you, babe

And the happiness that died

I let it get away (Do-do, do-do-do)

Been payin' every day (Do-do, do-do-do)

Oh, I used to love to make you cry

It made me feel like a man inside

If I had been a man in reality

You would be here, baby, loving me

Now my nights are long and lonely

And I ain't too proud, babe, I just miss you so

Girl, but you're too proud, and you won't give in

But when I think about all I could win

I'll keep working my way back to you, babe

With a burning love inside

Yeah, I'm working my way back to you, babe

And the happiness that died

I let it get away (Do-do, do-do-do)

Been payin' every day (Do-do, do-do-do)

(You, you, babe) My road is kinda long

(You, you, babe) I just gotta get back home

Whoa, I'm really sorry for actin' that way

I'm really sorry, ooh, little girl

I'm really sorry for telling you lies for so long

Oh, please, forgive me, girl, come on (Give me a chance)

Won't you forgive me, girl, hey (Let's have romance)

Ooh, forgive me, girl (Let's start again)

Come on, forgive me, girl

I want you over and over and over and over again

I keep working my way back to you, babe

With a burning love inside

Hey, I'm working my way back to you, babe

And the happiness that died

I let it get away (Do-do, do-do-do)

Payin' every day (Do-do, do-do-do)

I keep (Working my way back to you, babe)

Yeah (Burning love inside)

(Working my way back to you, babe)

After the song is over he asks her "so do you want to be with me?"

"No! You broke my heart Blaine!" Rachel said.

A few days later he shows up at McKinley with The Warblers singing We Belong Together By: Mariah Carey.

Sweet love, yeah

(Yeah)

I didn't mean it when I said

I didn't love you so

I should have held on tight

I never should have let you go

I didn't know nothing, I was stupid

I was foolish, I was lying to myself

I couldn't of fathomed that

I would ever be without your love

Never imagined I'd be sitting

Here beside myself 'cause I didn't know you

'Cause I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything, I've never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice

Or even touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice

Or what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side

Right here, 'cause baby

When you left I lost a part of me it's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please 'cause we belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better

Oh, baby, baby we belong together

I can't sleep at night

When you are on my mind

Bobby Womack's on the radio

Singing to me, "If you think you're lonely now"

Wait a minute this is too deep

(Too deep)

I gotta change the station

So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break

And then I hear Babyface

"I only think of you", and it's breakin' my heart

I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element throwing things

Cryin' tryin' to figure out where the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song

Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside

I need you, need you back in my life baby

When you left I lost a part of me it's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please 'cause we belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place when there ain't nobody better

Oh, baby, baby we belong together baby

When you left I lost a part of me it's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please 'cause we belong together

Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better

Oh, baby, baby we belong together

After the song was over he asks her again.

"Yes Blaine! I love you!" She kisses him with so much passion.

A few days earlier Blaine goes to see Kurt.

"Kurt, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm breaking up with you. I think I might not be 100% gay so I need to figure that out."

"Well then just get out! I never want to see you again!"

Back with Rachel and Blaine:

"I'm glad you're with me! I have something to tell you." Blaine says.

"What is it?"

"I'm coming to McKinley in the fall!"

"Blaine that is amazing! I'm pretty sure The New Directions will accept you with open arms."

Summer time:

It's summer time and Blaine and Rachel spend a lot of time together. Over the weekend Rachel's gay dads' go out of town for business. Rachel is bored so Rachel calls Blaine and he immediately comes over. They watch some movies and cuddle together.

About halfway through one of the movies Blaine starts to move his hand up and down Rachel's thigh. This gives her goosebumps. Then he moves his hand up higher underneath her skirt. Rachel smiles the whole time. Blaine finally reaches her panties and touches her. He rubs her and does circular motions. Rachel doesn't make him stop instead she moans and unzips his pants. She puts her hand down there and gives him a handjob. Blaine starts to moan.

He lifts her up and takes off her skirt and panties so he can get better access. She takes off his shirt.

"Too much clothes!" Rachel moans.

"Well then do then do something about it!"

Rachel takes off his pants. Blaine takes off her shirt and bra. He sucks on her nipples. Rachel then takes off his underwear.

Blaine lifts Rachel up and takes her to her bedroom. He lays her gently on the bed. Then he kisses every part of her body. He eats out her pussy until she cums. She gives him a blowjob until he cums. Then he puts his tent in between her boobs and starts rocking back and forth until he cums. After that he teases her by putting his tip slowly towards her entrance.

"Blaine stop teasing me!"

"Well tell me what you want!"

"I want you inside me all the way around, I want it hard, fast, and rough please!"

Blaine did just that! He roughly shoved his whopper into Rachel hitting all the right places. He did a couple of more thrust until they both came at the same time. Blaine rolled over smiling.

"Blaine that was amazing! I am lost for words!"

"I know it was! I am lost for words as well. Want to try it again somewhere else?"

"Sure where?"

"How about your dads' room?"

"Sure!"

They do it in there, in the bathroom, kitchen, even outside on the patio.

The next day Rachel and Blaine are asleep in her bed. They both wake up and decide to spend all week with each other since all of their parents are gone. Rachel goes out to Victoria's Secret to pick out six sexy outfits and robes. After that she goes over to Blaine's house.

They have a fun time and enjoy doing things with each other.

A month later Rachel starts to feel very ill. She goes to the doctor to reveal her worst fears. All of her hopes and dreams will be gone because of these words you're pregnant!

Rachel calls Blaine after she found out.

"Blaine can you meet me at The Lima Bean?"

"Sure! I'll be there."

He meets her there.

"Rachel what do you have to tell me?"

"Blaine this isn't easy for me to say so I'm just going to sing it to you."

She sings There Goes My Life By: Kenny Chesney.

All he could think about was, I'm too young for this

Got my whole life ahead, hell I'm just a kid myself

How'm I gonna raise one

All he could see were his dreams, goin' up in smoke

So much for ditchin' this town, and hangin' out on the coast

Oh well, those plans are long gone, and he said

There goes my life

There goes my future, my everything

Might as well kiss it all goodbye

There goes my life

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later

That mistake he thought he made, covers up the refrigerator

Oh yeah, he loves that little girl

Mamas waitin' to tuck her in, as she fumbles up those stairs

She smile back at him, draggin' that teddy bear

Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls, and he smiles

There goes my life

There goes my future, my everything

I love you, daddy good night

There goes my life

She has that Honda loaded down, with Abercrombie clothes

And fifteen pairs of shoes, and his American Express

He checked the oil slammed the hood, and said you're good to go

She hugged 'em both, and headed off to the West Coast

And he cried

There goes my life

There goes my future, my everything

I love you

Baby good bye

There goes my life

There goes my life

Baby, good bye

Baby, good bye

There goes my life

"I don't get it Rach. What is it?"

"Blaine, I'm pregnant and it's yours!"

"Are you serious? I'm going to be a dad!"

"Yep! I see you're happy!"

"I am! I love you and our baby so much!"

"What names do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking for a boy we could name him Adam James and for a girl we could name her Ashley Barbara Marie. What do you think?"

"I love it especially the girls' name."

"How are we going to tell our parents?"

"How about we do it together over dinner? We can have our parents over."

"Ok how about tomorrow night?"

"Sure!"

The next night Blaine and Rachel tell their parents.

"Dad, Daddy, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Blaine and I have something we need to tell you!"

"What is it sweetie?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I'm pregnant and it's Blaine's. We never meant for any of this to happen but it did. We're sorry!"

"Blaine, I want you out of the house by the end of the week!" Mr. Anderson said.

"You too Rachel!" Her dad said.

They move out at the end of the week. Both of their parents don't give them any money. They don't care about them at all. Blaine takes a job at The Lima Bean and Rachel works at the music store.

8 Months later Rachel and Blaine are at Glee practice when Rachel's water breaks. She was singing and dancing when she falls to the ground. Blaine is right there when it happens.

"Rachel are you ok?"

"No! I think my water just broke!"

They rush her to the hospital. She was in labor for an hour when her son was born. The nurses clean him off and hand him to Rachel. She then feels her stomach moving. Rachel is in pain. One of the nurses takes the baby and Blaine out.

10 minutes later the doctor comes to get Blaine to tell him that he has twins a boy and a girl. He goes to see Rachel. She is in the room holding the babies.

"Look who's here! Daddy's here!" He says.

Rachel was so happy.

"Do you still want to name them Adam and Ashley?" She asked.

"Yes!"

Two months later Blaine and Rachel graduate high school. Blaine proposes to Rachel by singing Without You By: David Guetta

I can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain

I will never be the same without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I, without you, without you

Oh, oh, oh

You, you, you

Without you, you, you

Without you

Can't erase so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind

Lost my heart, I lost my mind, without you, without you

Oh, oh, oh

You, you, you

Without you, you, you

Without you

I am lost, I am vain

I will never be the same without you, without you

Without you

"Rachel, I have loved you since I first met you and I want to keep on loving you. Like the song says I will never be the same without you…. So Rachel Barbara Berry will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Blaine Devon Anderson?"

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes! I love you no wait I'm in love with you!"

"I am too! You and our son and daughter are my life. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"Aw Blaine that was the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

In the fall Blaine and Rachel move to New York with their kids to go to NYADA. While Blaine and Rachel are at their classes the kids go to Shelby's Broadway Day-Care. Blaine, Rachel and the kids don't live in the dorms. Instead they live in an apartment that Shelby offered to pay for. Shelby has been so nice to them since they moved there.

three and a half years later Blaine and Rachel get married. Rachel is given away by Will Schuester. All of the old New Directions were there at the wedding and even Emma Schuester aka Emma Pillsbury. The wedding was beautiful.

Honeymoon:

Blaine and Rachel decided to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Shelby took care of the kids while they were gone.

A month later Rachel finds out that she is pregnant again.

"Blaine guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant again!"

"What are you serious? You have got to be kidding me? We are not ready to have more kids especially if you want to do Broadway! I don't understand how careless we could have been! It was all your fault!"

"My fault! It takes two to make a baby!"

"Yes it's your fault! You're the one who suggested that we not use a condom because you said you wanted to feel me and not the condom!"

"Well you still could have used a condom!"

"You wouldn't let me! I'm calling the doctor's to get you an appointment for an abortion!"

"Blaine, no I'm not giving up our baby!"

"Oh yes the F*** you are!"

"Blaine, why are you doing this? I thought you would be happy!"

"Well you thought wrong! Now come on I'm calling the doctor!"

"No you are not! It's my baby and I'll keep it if I want!"

"Well, I'm your husband and you'll do whatever I say!"

"NO!"

"What did you just say to me!"

"You heard me! I said NO!"

"Why you B****!" Blaine slaps her and she falls to the floor.

"Blaine stop!"

"You are going to do as I say! You got that!"

"Can we atleast have an ultrasound first before we do it?"

"I guess! You still have to listen to me from now on! When I say it's time for bed then it's time for bed. When I say it's time to have sex then it's time to have sex and you will enjoy it and moan at everything I do. You will also scream my name at the top of your lungs and let me do everything. You will not pleasure me because I'm the only one who can pleasure. When we have sex I will take off all your clothes and handcuff you to the bed. I will also call you a whore and a slut and you will enjoy it. Now do you understand me or do I have to repeat myself. I forgot to mention that when we are alone you will call me Master but when we are not alone you will call me Blaine. Understand?"

"Yes Blaine!" Blaine slaps her again.

"Did you already forget?"

"No Master!"

"Good now let's call the doctor!"

They call the doctor and set up an appointment for later today.

Finally it's time for the doctor's appointment and the nurse calls them in. She checks Rachel's weight and everything else. Soon the doctor comes in and does the ultrasound. Blaine and Rachel look on the screen and see their baby. It was a girl. Rachel looks over and sees Blaine crying.

"Blaine, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy!"

The doctor leaves the room to let the two have a talk in private.

"Blaine, I thought you were mad about this?"

"I was but when I saw our daughter on the screen I realized that we can't kill our baby girl. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if we did. It would be too painful and I would regret it. Rachel, I know I said some pretty mean things to you earlier today."

"You did!"

"I know and I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you and I will never do it again! I love you and our three kids so much! I couldn't see life without you guys! By the way you don't have to do those things that I said you had to do."

"Blaine, you hurt me in the worst way possible. I don't know if I can ever forgive you. I mean you called me a B**** and said I will enjoy being called a slut!"

"I'm very sorry for that!"

"I know you are but I don't know if I can forgive you. That is why the kids and I will be leaving for a while until I can forgive you and you can work on your temper. I can't have my unborn child around someone who could hurt her. I'm sorry Blaine but it's what I have to do!"

"I will change! I will tell you I love everyday and I will show you that I love you every single day. Please don't leave! I can't live without you!"

"I'm sorry Blaine but it's what I have to do!"

When their appointment is over Rachel starts packing and when she is done she takes the kids and leaves. She goes to live with Shelby.

Eight months have gone by and Rachel still hasn't forgiven Blaine. She's at Shelby's house when her water breaks. Shelby rushes her and the kids to the hospital.

Rachel was in labor for six hours before she had her beautiful girl to whom she named Madeline Alexandria Anderson.

About an hour after having her daughter one of the nurses takes her out so Rachel can rest. Well that wasn't the reason why the nurse took Madeline out. The real reason was so Blaine could win Rachel's heart back.

"Knock, Knock!"

"Blaine, what are you doing here and how did you know I had given birth?"

"First of all I came here to see our daughter and second of all Shelby told me you had our baby girl so I came down here. Are you ok with that?"

"I can't believe she called you!"

"Rachel, I know what I did to you was wrong but I'm here to make it up to you."

Music began playing and Blaine began singing Ain't Too Proud To Beg By: The Temptations.

I know you wanna leave me

But I refuse to let you go

If I have to beg and plead for your sympathy

I don't mind 'cause you mean that much to me

Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin'

Please don't leave me girl, don't you go

Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby

Please don't leave me, girl, don't you go

Now I heard a cryin' man

Is half a man with no sense of pride

But if I have to cry to keep you

I don't mind weepin' if it'll keep you by my side

Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin'

Please don't leave me girl, don't you go

Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby

Please don't leave me girl, don't you go

If I have to sleep on your doorstep

All night and day just to keep you from walkin' away

Let your friends laugh, even this I can stand

'Cause I want to keep you any way I can

Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin'

Please don't leave me girl, don't you go

Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby

Please don't leave me girl, don't you go

Now I've gotta love so deep in the pit of my heart

And each day it grows more and more

I'm not ashamed to come and plead to you baby

If pleadin' keeps you from walkin' out that door

Ain't too proud to beg, you know it sweet darlin'

Please don't leave me girl, don't you go

Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby

Please don't leave me girl, don't you go

Baby, baby, baby, baby

(Sweet darling)

"So Rachel Barbara Anderson my sexy wife and the mother of my three kids do you forgive me?"

"I don't know. It will have to take a lot of suffering such as those wet and sloppy kisses for me to forgive you."

"I will suffer just as long as you're back in my arms."

"Ok!"

"Thank you for giving me a second chance!"

"Wait you think you're off the hook mister."

"I'm not!"

"Nope you know why?"

"No!"

"For one you haven't given me some of those wet and sloppy kisses!"

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"I'm waiting!"

Blaine walks over and kisses Rachel with so much passion. He gets on the bed and begs for entrance and she gladly accepts. The kiss becomes wet and sloppy. They are slobbering all over one another. It goes on for a while until they hear a knock on the door. They quickly pull away. Shelby walks in with Adam and Ashley. They immediately run over to Rachel and give her a hug and then runs over to Blaine to give him a hug.

"Daddy, we missed you! We thought you didn't love us anymore!" Ashley said as she was crying.

"Now Ashley where did you get that idea from?"

"Adam, he told me that you didn't love us anymore."

"Ashley, I want you and your brother to know that I love you and even your baby sister and momma so much. Do you know how much I love you?"

"No! How much?" Adam asked.

"My love for you guys is never ending."

"Do you mean that Daddy?"

"I do! I will protect you from anything. You guys are my life. I actually have a song for you guys and you can bring in the baby too."

"Blaine, her name is Madeline Alexandria Anderson."

"Ok Shelby can you go get Madeline for me please?"

"Sure!"

As soon as Shelby brought Madeline back Blaine began singing. He sung You Are The Sunshine Of My Life By: Stevie Wonder.

You are the sunshine of my life

That's why I'll always be around

You are the apple of my eye

Forever you'll stay in my heart

I feel like this is the beginning

Though I've loved you for a million years

And if I thought our love was ending

I'd find myself drowning in my own tears

You are the sunshine of my life, yeah

That's why I'll always stay around, mmm yeah yeah

You are the apple of my eye

Forever you'll stay in my heart

You must have known that I was lonely

Because you came to my rescue

And I know that this must be heaven

How could so much love be inside of you?

You are the sunshine of my life, yeah

That's why I'll always stay around, mmm yeah yeah

You are the apple of my eye _(Love has joined us)_

Forever you'll stay in my heart _(Love has joined us)_

Yeah, you are the sunshine of my life, baby _(Love has joined us)_

That's why I'll always stay around (Love has joined us)...(_fade_)

When the song was over Adam and Ashley ran over to Blaine and gave him a big hug.

"We love you Daddy! You know why?" Adam said.

"No, why?"

"Because you are the best Daddy ever!" They both said.

"Aw that was so sweet! I love guys too!"

"Blaine, I think your other daughter loved your singing and wants you to hold her. If that's alright with you?"

"Sure that is fine! Let me see my baby girl!"

Rachel hands Madeline off to Blaine and he instantly starts to cry.

"Madeline, you don't know this yet but you have the best Mommy and Daddy and Brother and Sister in the whole wide world. We love you my little girl."

Madeline starts smiling.

"Hey, Daddy I thought I was your little girl!" Ashley said as she was crying.

Blaine gives Madeline back to Rachel and walks over to Ashley.

"Ashley, you're my big girl now and you always will be."

"Do you mean that Daddy?"

"Yes! You are my big girl and Adam is my main man. Now where is that smile I love seeing!"

Ashley gives him a big smile.

A couple of days later Rachel and Madeline get released from the hospital and Rachel is so happy about it.

Rachel and Blaine both knew that life wasn't going to be easy or even perfect because so far it hadn't been easy or perfect. They knew that even though life wasn't going to be easy or perfect that they would always be there for one another. They loved each other that's all that matters because love conquers all.

**A/N: Hopefully I will be able to get the Kurt parts into the next chapter. I don't know because ashurikun hasn't messaged me back. Finn and Mercedes parts will be after the Kurt parts. Please R/R!**


	2. Kurt

-part 1-

When Kurt found out about Blaine and Rachel his And spirit were broken

almost insanity. He did not want to believe the reality of what was

happening around him . It hurt to much to think about. But the worst part

was that Blaine was wanting everything to stay the same between the two of

them.

When Blaine told Kurt about the pregnancy he had that smile. That

stupidity gorgeous smile That could make anyone melt. On some of Kurts

worst days that smile was the only thing that would make Him forget about

the bad in his if was only for a short moment.

But now ...

Kurt was sure that smile would only cause him pain. Because that smile

would now only appear if Blaine was talking about Rachel and how her

pregnancy was doing

As the weeks went by Kurt began to care about things less and less. Blane

would still take Kurt out for coffee but instead of every day it was only

one a week. And for some reason Kurt no longer felt like he could confide

in Blaine. So now he kept all his problems to himself not wanting to be a

burden on any one.

More weeks went by and those turned in to more weeks. On the out side

he would put up a front and act like he was the same as always but on the

inside he was hallow . And his heart now had a wall around it.

Finley the day of the birth came and and Rachel had get beautiful babies.

Everyone was in the waiting room. When Blaine came out and told them the

news. After everyone have the happy couple, a hug and there

congratulations They all went home. Kurt decided to walk home instead of

riding with fin.

Because he enjoyed the cold crisp air on his skin

Latter that night when he was walking in the park he looked up at the

sky at the full moon and smiled sadly because it would be the last time he

would ever see it.


End file.
